Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an Internet telematics service providing system and a method that may provide various Internet/Web contents and information.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, there have been active developments in telematics technology for providing various services, for example, an automatic accident report, an emergency service call, and a guide service to a driver through a terminal installed in a vehicle by integrally employing a mobile communication technology, a satellite positioning technology, a map information technology, and/or a vehicle control technology. The telematics technology may provide a more convenient and safe driving environment and an environment in which the driver may use information services in the vehicle without interruption.
There is, however, a need for an enhanced system and method that may provide more information to a driver of a vehicle using various Internet services.